


【叶王】天道无常

by Rosemarin



Category: quanzhi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin





	【叶王】天道无常

天道无常

引子

喜荣华正好，恨无常又到。眼睁睁，把万事全抛；荡悠悠，芳魂消耗。望家乡，路远山高，故向爹娘梦里相寻告：儿命已入黄泉，天伦。呵，须要退步抽身早！

 

零

太初有龙，司水命，行云布雨，恩泽土地，惠至上苍。其角赤，鳞金，爪如刀，可为人形，亦可身如百里河川。其性逍遥，随心而动，故与天庭蝇营狗苟之辈树敌颇多。

是年，临安城飨社稷，知府庸愚，以陈米替新谷。天怒，欲降神罚于此，乃命雷公电母十年不雨焉。烈阳凌空，滴雨未降，鱼米之乡竟饿殍盈路，无一粒稻谷可收。龙怜百姓疾苦，妻儿离散，偷汲太湖之水喷于空，化雾成云，凝而为雨，以解临安苦旱。

岂知有小人告之天帝，诬其欺君罔上，目无法天之罪。帝震怒，乃命天兵折其角，拔其鳞，斩其爪，夺其化珠，散去大半修为，以人身入凡尘历劫赎罪。

壹

百年后，临安城外天目山脚下。

山下有间无忧茶坊，铺子不大但紧邻着进山的必由之路，三四月正是当地龙井采摘季，来收茶的，卖茶的行旅商贩，驴车牛马都要沿着这条不宽的青石板路哒哒地进山，行路渴了，便进铺子讨碗茶吃，茶贩讨论哪家的茶尖细，味清甜；马夫们侃着哪家的茶娘生得俊，声音水灵，因此这间铺子虽然只一顶茶棚，一个小屋，几条长凳，生意倒挺红火。

这间铺子的掌柜是个女人，名叫陈果，不过知道这个名字的人不多，大多唤她陈掌柜的，人生的清秀，但性子却不似水乡的姑娘温柔似水，豪爽泼辣的紧。店里除了龙井毛尖碧螺春还有老板娘自家酿的桂花酒和女儿红，十文钱一碗，茶与酒一个价，再添五文就能来一碟煮芸豆。

店里只有一个跑堂的小二，去年才来的，人生的周正，面白耳净，引得茶娘们都偷偷下山来瞧这个俊小伙。陈果无奈，只得竖起一块“看人先买茶”的招牌，竟也赚了不少。

他只称自己叫叶修，从北方来，其他一概不提，活脱脱一个异乡客，按理说这种人身上不是背着命债就是被官府通缉，可陈果看他生的好看，又手长腿长，正好收茶季店里缺人手。这又正好是位只要吃住不收纹银的主儿，不要白不要，于是就收留了这个只着单衣，连包袱都无的远行客。

因为是收人当白工，她也怨不得叶修平日懒散了些，跑堂送水也没个笑脸，亏得那一副好皮囊才没被茶客埋怨。白天躲在柜台里看闲书，晚上就躺在条凳上嗑瓜子，满地的壳也不扫，气得她几次都想把这个伙计和瓜子壳一起扫地出门。

但叶修有一手极妙的泡茶功夫，半人长的功夫壶被他在背腹间舞出花来，细长壶嘴如金丝宝剑，随着倾斜的臂指在半空中泻出一泓碧水，如龙吐息般尽数倾尽粗陶小盏中，一滴未溅半丝未洒，总能博得一阵满堂彩；至于涮杯、点茶更是做得滴水不漏，潇洒无比。来这里饮茶的人也大多冲着这个精通茶道的店伙计——临安素有爱茶之风俗，点得一手好茶之人总是更受青眼些。

他虽称自己是北方汉子，可那双手生的极白净，骨节分明手指纤长，陈果身为女子瞧着那双手有时也会觉得芊芊柔荑与之相比都自叹弗如，不知此人平日里施了什么妙法保养，可她也没那个面子开口去问。

于是日子也就这么一天天过去，春去夏至，秋往冬来，转眼又是一年清明，收茶好时节。

 

天色渐暗，西方的彤云烧将起来，衬得天色乌压压一片，入夜怕是要有暴雨。叶修把竹帘放下来，再挂上铁锁，把店里的长凳摞整齐，再把窗子紧紧关上。三四月的天娃娃的脸，动不动就倾盆大雨夹着电闪雷鸣，大风有时能把屋顶的茅草吹跑。

就在他拔下最后一扇窗的木插销时，一只手从外面伸进来握住了他的手腕。力道不重，但极坚定，那只手上还沾着血，圈着他的手腕上就是一串珊瑚的手钏。

“店家行个方便，放我进去。”

一道清冽的声音响起，语气冷淡不像是有求于人，反而倒像别人欠了他八百万两银子。

隔着竹窗，叶修看不清来人的面容，但却嗅到一丝清淡的草木香，不似中药铺子里的甘草银翘，那是死去又风干的植物留下的遗香；来者身上的香气似柚木刚折的嫩枝，或者是一束新割的兰草，清甜的气息好像把山林的一角裁下来佩在身上；

这种气味遥远又熟悉，叶修几乎一瞬间就想起了自己在何处曾经闻到过。

是位故人，他弯起嘴角，伸手把那窗子打开，“进来吧。”

那位不速之客用手撑窗跳了进来，落地声轻巧，竟像猫儿一般悄无声息。叶修注意到这个青年左肩插着一支铁箭，血从伤处漫出来，浸湿了他石青色的布衫，顺着手指在地上撒成点点红豆。

“被仇家追杀？我这儿有些金创药，给你拿去。”

他转身准备去柜台里拿药，山间多虫蛇猛兽，金创药也是备不时之需。

“不必，有酒吗？越烈的越好。”

那青年依旧是一副冷冰冰的语气，好像那支箭不是插在自己的肩膀上。他从口袋里翻出五文钱放在桌子上，“若是不够就先欠着，他日定会双倍补齐。”

“这就不必了，好歹相识一场，”叶修倒了一碗女儿红放到他面前，“算我请你的。”他皱了皱眉，“少侠尊姓大名？我叫叶修，大家萍水相逢，交个朋友呗。”

“王杰希。”

王杰希单手端起粗瓷大碗先喝了一口，又撕开左肩的衣裳，露出血肉模糊的一片皮肉，把剩下的半碗都浇在上面。酒是烈酒，刺得他发出一声痛呼，旋即又憋在喉咙里，他伸手握住箭柄就用力向外拔，连关公刮骨疗毒都不屑，竟想把它直接拽出来。

只听扑哧一声，赤珠撒了满桌，王杰希把满是血污的断箭扔在桌子上，脸色不那么好看，但坚持挺直了腰板。

“去再倒碗茶来。”

叶修也不恼，拿了那陶碗就去倒茶。

等他回来时发现那道鲜血淋漓的伤口已经愈合的差不多，那青年正用破布条把它好生缠紧，可无奈单只手怎么也打不上结，笨拙又好笑。王杰希皱紧了眉头，不自觉地咬着下唇，这副模样在叶修看来好生惹人怜爱，于是忍不住走上前帮他系好。

可好心却没好报，王杰希剜了他一眼，把那碗茶一饮而尽。

这可是上好的雨前龙井！叶修在心里抱怨着这青年的暴殄天物，把一两黄金一撮的茗茶当成解渴的白水。可他看着王杰希牛饮时上下滚动的雪白喉结，却想着再给他倒一碗。

“我在这里暂宿一晚，明早就走，房费和茶钱回头一并给你。”

王杰希放下碗，却突然觉得心口一阵刺痛，他皱着眉头从长凳上跌落在地，叶修赶忙蹲下把他扶在自己臂弯里，却看人已经脸色煞白嘴唇乌青，脸颊旁也生出了细密的棕色绒毛。那支箭怕是抹了针对妖兽的毒，他却浑然不知。

“不，不要看……”

王杰希也察觉到了异样，想捂住脸上的细毛，却发现连手臂都不抬不起来，整个人瘫在叶修的怀里。一阵一阵的疼痛从心脏传来，他疼得几乎晕厥。

“嘘，我知道。”

叶修把人打横抱起走向自己的房间，虽然只有一张木床，但总比冰凉的地板强。

这时窗外一声惊雷炸响，一场暴雨伴着紫电青蛇如约而至。

 

贰

叶修把怀中人放到自己的床上，发现上面竟无自己的容身之所，这也难怪，本就是一间小小茶铺，陈果大发慈悲把杂物间让给他做卧房已经是仁至义尽，他也不能奢求更多了。

外面闷雷一阵接着一阵，闪电把室内的物事都涂上明明灭灭的阴影。叶修望着床铺间痛苦喘息着的人，深吸了一口气，淡淡的白光从周身浮现，一片金鳞嵌在眉心，那是唯一证明他过去的证据，被夺去了化珠的龙不能再化形，重返天庭更是痴心妄想。但这不代表他被剥夺了所有的灵力，在他下界历劫前苏沐橙偷偷把一部分灵力封在了那片金鳞里，是保命用的。

可现在有人更需要这些，那箭上涂的是针对妖兽的剧毒之药，不仅能化去它们的伪装，而且让它们受锥心刺骨之痛，因灵力枯竭而亡。王杰希不知道在哪里惹到了这些下手狠厉的对家，又怎么如此大意地中了招术。

床上的人已经呼吸急促，脸色发白，棕色的皮毛开始蔓延至脖颈，一双毛茸茸的耳朵在及腰的青丝间竖了起来，他方才挣动得厉害，叶修帮他解散了束发的绦带。

叶修解开了自己的衣衫也爬上床，双手撑在那人的上方，仔细观察着那双透出明显痛苦神色的眉眼。上次他见到王杰希还是在两百年前，他还没化形，但依旧能从那熟悉的味道认将出来，不会错的。

叶修伸手抚上那张有些毛茸茸的脸颊，用手指描画王杰希清秀的眉眼和微翘的嘴唇，再下滑到纤细的脖颈，顺着探进了石青的外衫和麻布的里衣，指尖所及滚烫一片。

感知到了手指在皮肤上的游移，王杰希睁开了眼，里面已经被痛苦折磨地晶莹发亮。被那双水雾弥漫的眼睛一盯，叶修顿时感到下腹一阵火热，那是一双如鹿般纯净的眼神——或许用不着比喻，王杰希本就是一头鹿妖，从他看见他的第一眼就知道。

“你想……干什么？”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“我想帮你。”

叶修俯下身叼住那双嘴唇仔细研磨，把身下人的咒骂和痛呼都吞进肚子里，他周身萦绕着的白气顺着两人相交的唇瓣度进王杰希的体内，那撕心裂肺的疼痛竟像冰遇见了火，王杰希忍不住把舌头也探进来寻求更多。

从喉咙里溢出一声轻笑，叶修把那人的衣裳都褪了干净，像剥一棵青笋，露出雪白的芯来。他伸手握住两个人的那根物事轻轻揉搓，在唇舌交缠间漏出几句呻吟，他俯下身舔上王杰希胸前的红珠，坏心眼地用上了牙磨，感觉手里的东西又胀大了几分，一只手将要握不住。

 

他头顶的那块金鳞在黑夜里闪着光，光芒如潮水将两人包裹，跟随着呼吸明明灭灭。很快王杰希的周身也亮起了同样的光芒，那是妖兽遇到上位者不自觉的血脉牵引，温暖的灵力顺着口舌在他全身经脉走了个来回，把痛苦转化为汹涌的情潮，令他主动向叶修挺腰把自己往那只手里送，姿态诱人而不自知。

“啊……唔嗯，啊！”

当叶修的手指擦过那个小孔时他终于忍不住先出了精，白浊一股一股沾在叶修的指尖，那人却把它尽数抹在他的股间——里面也蕴着灵力，现在的情况丝毫也浪费不得。

叶修把手指叹向更后方，沾着精水按压着那处隐蔽之所，另一只手不忘上下轻抚王杰希的腰背，哄着他放松自己，然后挤进一根手指慢慢探触，他不是个有耐心的人，可现在却小心翼翼。

等他用三根手指把那个地方搅得湿润柔软，叶修把自己沉进了这具身体里，像是把手伸进了西子湖初夏温暖的湖水中，他捞着王杰希的腰开始大开大合地冲撞，草木香混着麝香味在小小的斗室内发酵，把两个人都烧得神志不清。

“嗯啊，嗯，哈，哈……慢……慢点……”

鹿妖已经说不出一个完整句子，他在那来自上位神兽的力量下发着抖，叶修精纯又深厚的灵力浸泡着他，令他觉得全身上下无一处不是软的，像是被人抽去了骨，又扔到温泉里。

终于叶修最后一次顶进最深处，把灵力混着精水一起灌进王杰希的身体里，那张因为疼痛而苍白的脸现在变得红润起来，作为代价，他眉间的金鳞黯淡了不少。

但叶修不在意这些，伴着窗外呼啸的风声和雨滴敲打窗户的声音他把那个精疲力竭的人搂进怀里，两个人挤在一张快要散架的破床上沉沉睡去。

 

叁

暴雨下了一晚便歇，第二天早晨又是艳阳高照。

叶修伸手往旁边一捞，却摸了个空，王杰希早已不知去向，就连桌上的血迹也被清理干净。如果不是能感应到自己灵力的方位，他都要觉得昨晚只是一场春梦。

这家伙倒是吃干抹净转眼就溜了……他苦笑着从床上翻下来，闭上眼睛仔细感知着王杰希的大致方位——还在天目山上，如果脚力快的话半天就能赶上。

看来要和掌柜的请个假了。叶修在柜台上留了张字条，拎了长剑，推开木门抬脚往山上追去；

这次他不会再错过了。

 

两百年前，青崖峰上。

彼时叶修需要渡过自己的八百年天劫，需要一味仙草炼丹帮助自己渡劫，他从星官魏琛那里得知在这座山上有一株千年人参即将结籽，于是便来寻。

他以原身在云雾中穿行，越接近山顶那股药香越浓，整座峰顶都被拢进一片紫色的雾气中。叶修缩小了身形缓缓下降，落到一片草木葱茏之处。绕过一棵古树就能看到那棵千年灵芝，挂着红色的小花，正是吐籽的时候。叶修轻手轻脚地走进，却又停下了脚步。

一头梅花鹿衔着兰草从对面出现，周身围绕着不甚浓郁但明晰的灵气，叶修一眼就认出来它已经成妖，只是还没能化形。千年人参是神物，身边定有妖兽神明守护，看来这头鹿就是保护这仙草的妖。

但他是龙，是妖兽之尊，又有深厚修为，想要把那只还没能化形的小鹿妖撕成碎片不过是一爪子的事，妖界不比仙界和人间，弱肉强食是准则，遇上了就只能自认倒霉。

可叶修看着那头鹿跪下来，用兰草上的露水去浇灌那仙草，那双温润的眼睛里是平和喜悦。他突然不想在那里看到惊恐的神色；于是他嗅着淡淡草木香悄悄离开，自己生生挨过了那次天劫。

 

真是孽缘啊，叶修翻过一座茶园，龙井的清甜沾了满身。唇红齿白的茶娘对他抛来媚眼，他却只想着那个穿着青衫的少年。

越过一座山头，他停下脚步皱起眉头，王杰希的气味到这里就消散了，一路过来却没见人影。

不远处传来箭矢破空的呼啸风声，夹杂着不知是谁的咒骂和脚步声，叶修反手抽出背上的长剑向声音的来源奔去。

 

王杰希从箭囊里摸出最后一根羽箭，搭在弓上。

他靠在一棵梧桐树后，粗粝的树皮磨着他的后背和伤处，拉弓的手臂开始颤抖。这是最后一支箭，一定要射中，身后就是断崖，大不了跳下去一了百了。心里转着这个念头，他缓缓移动生铁的箭簇，对准正在草丛中潜行的黑衣男人。

纯正浑厚的灵力在周身脉络里流淌，像江河涨潮，这是来自叶修的馈赠，每每想起王杰希都会呼吸一滞——那是来自龙的血脉，而自百年前天上就再无一头龙了。

纵使他有五百年修为，也只在那天青崖峰上惊鸿一瞥；那是从云雾中露出的赤的角，金的麟。落地后变成那双望过来的墨色的眼。王杰希当然知道那龙是为何而来，若它硬要抢那人参，他也只能拼死相抗，现下只需做好眼前之事；于是他跪下来，继续用兰草之露浇着那仙草，直到那人转身离去。

谁曾想这因缘际会竟让两人百年后在一间小小茶铺再度重逢，甚至由着叶修的性子春风一度。

如此便了到也不亏人世一遭。王杰希想着，把铁箭对准了那人的心穴松，开了拉弦的手指。

箭羽破空而出，却听到了金石相交之声，那人放下横在胸口的玄铁重剑，露出一个轻蔑的笑；

“小畜生，白费功夫！”语毕提刀便斩断了那棵二人合抱的古树，向着树后人的头颈劈将而去。

王杰希情急之下举了手中弓箭格挡，木的良弓怎能敌铁的剑锋？弓应声而断，他后退半步，那剑收不住力道插进泥里几寸。

退无可退，只能拼死一搏。他激起周身灵力化作箭矢向着来敌飞去，却被那人身上的衣裳尽数吸去，看来也是件法器，不然怎会如此出手大胆。

“乖乖把化珠的秘密交出来，还能考虑饶你一命！”

黑衣男人狞笑着逼上前来，主子好不容易才把那处处惹事的石头扔到下界，本意是想销毁化珠，让那龙神永无重返天庭之日，谁知苏沐橙那丫头跳出来惹事，把那化珠从九重宝塔里窃了出来交给魏琛，那老星官和他们路不对盘，把那珠子托付给了微草。

提起那个门派他就恨的牙根痒，不过是终南山上一宗修仙小派，怎知偏占据了一块风水宝地，得灵兽仙草庇护，倒也真有几人飞升成仙。现在他便要杀了那灵兽，剥它的皮抽它的骨做法器，顺便得到化珠的下落向主子邀功。

想及此事他就舔了舔嘴唇，提剑向那鹿妖走去。

王杰希一脚已经踩在了断崖边上，天目山虽不及终南险峻，可其下也是百米深渊，摔下去必将粉身碎骨，经络尽断。他修为不到，无法御风而行，看样子今天事必誓要落个宁为玉碎不为瓦全。

“痴心妄想。”

他横下心就在岩石下一蹬，整个人飞出了断崖。耳畔传来呼啸的风声，他觉得自己就像一只断了翅的雀儿，在云雾与冷风中坠落。

如此了却一生，到也不亏，王杰希索性闭了眼。

 

肆

 

周身酥麻的酸痒把他从黑暗中拉起，睁开眼就是朦胧的水汽，若不是后身的痛觉如此清晰，王杰希几乎以为自己已经泡在了黄泉水里。

他低头望去，发现自己不着寸缕泡在水里，趴在岸上的一块青石上。天目山上有温泉泉眼，这一处像是从未有人发现。

“你醒了？”

身后传来水声，王杰希警觉地扭头，发现来人是叶修后几不可查地放松了周身，他不喜欢在别人面前如此坦诚相见，但面前这人是不同的。

大致是因为他救了自己两次，还放过了自己一次。王杰希皱着眉，“是你带我来这的？”

“除了我这么多管闲事，还能有谁？”

叶修把指尖的一滴水弹到王杰希的脸上，看着晶莹的水珠沿着那张白皙的脸颊缓缓滑落，他扯出一个笑容，“所以客官要不要以身相报啊？”

王杰希眨了眨眼，那句话里的轻佻意味让他红了耳尖，下意识便想扭头就走。可他也瞧见了那双墨色双瞳里的认真神色；那样的目光和两百年前在青崖峰上的那道目光如此相像，一样的澄澈坦然，教他看到就乱了心神。

轻叹一声，王杰希主动过来搂上叶修的脖子，把自己的嘴唇印上他的。

叶修也伸出舌头来与那条灵蛇纠缠，津液从他们交叠的嘴角一路滴下，落进泉水里，又被蒸腾的雾气消弭，王杰希整个人都被这雾气蒸得又热又软，一双眼睛里半是羞赧半是情欲，像是在他身上点了把火，把他焚成这温泉里的一撮灰。

松开了王杰希已经变成绛红色的嘴唇，叶修顺着线条玲珑的下巴一路舔舐下去，用牙齿轻轻磨着那一块突出的骨头，又掬起一捧泉水倒进那个小小的凹陷，看晶亮的水光在里面摇晃，他更渴了。

王杰希整个人都被情欲和热度熏成了粉色，他在叶修的怀中不安地扭动着，他能感到那条舌头刮过皮肤的触感，既酥又麻。灵力在汹涌的情潮下沿着每一条经络流动，他感到头顶和背后有些异样的感觉。他想伸手去摸，叶修却比他更快一步捉住了他的手。

“居然被激到兽行外显吗……？”叶修看着面前人手足无措的样子发出一声轻笑，“你的耳朵和尾巴冒出来了。”

他单手扣住王杰希的手，另一只却欺上前去揉头顶的两只棕色的鹿耳。上面覆着细细的绒毛，因为害羞泛着粉，在他的手里微微颤动。叶修坏心眼地向其中一只吹了口气，怀中的人像触电一般发出一声轻喘。

“别……别碰。”王杰希难耐地挤出一句话，本体的触感比人型更敏感，叶修只是轻轻地吹气就好像抽去了骨头一样。

叶修亲了亲他的额头，松开放在耳朵上的手，却又移向了王杰希尾椎底部的那只尾巴。鹿尾是软软的一团，尖端有几根白色的硬毛，在他的手心里蹭来蹭去。

王杰希已经连一句完整的话都吐不出来，趴在叶修的肩头大口喘息，双腿支撑不住自己，摇晃着要向水里跌去。叶修索性把人打横抱起，放在岸旁的青石上，掐断了一根灯心草的茎，在那根翘起来的物事根部细细地扎紧。

“唔！”

王杰希仰头发出一声惊喘，手指不自觉地收紧。他低头看向叶修，只见对方正捻着那根细长的草茎，在上面落下最后一个结。此时正是仲春，上面还开着几朵白色小花，缠在粉红色的柱身上看起来清新又淫靡。他感觉下腹的热流都向那里汇聚，被堵塞在那个被缠近的出口，情潮一波一波地涌上来，像钱塘的江潮，可他却当不了那弄潮儿。

叶修还伸出手指轻轻按压那个小孔，他知道欺负身下这人欺负的紧了，于是讨好般地把它吞进嘴里，用舌尖仔细描画上面的纹路与经络，同时用手托着下面的双球，他站在温热的泉水里，后背和额头却出了薄汗，些微的光芒从皮肤浮现，周围的水雾也沾染了那光芒，落到枝叶上就让它们开花抽枝——这是来自上古神兽的灵力，与自然之力同宗同源。

可叶修对此无知无觉，他全部心神都在面前的人身上。他扣着王杰希的腰，几乎能触到那块突出的骨头，腹部那块皮肤已经变成了粉色，叶修忍不住凑上前轻咬了一口，又回过来照顾被自己冷落的欲望。

一双腿悄悄勾上了他的腰，王杰希用这种无言的方式催促着他，叶修笑了笑，把嘴里的物事吞得更深，那股草木香钻进他的鼻腔，在他的心上挠痒痒。

“别急啊，我们有大把时间在这……”

叶修看着那双被欲望熏得水气氤氲的眼睛，嘴被占着，但他的眼神明确地传达着这个意思，他们有很多的时间来耗在彼此身上，如果王杰希愿意跟他留在天目山脚下那间小小茶铺，他就教他晾茶，摘梗，一直待到老板娘白发苍苍他们仍是少年模样；若王杰希不肯，他便跟着，随他游历河流山川，什么化珠什么天庭都随它去吧。

王杰希楞楞地看着他，眼角竟滑下泪来。叶修叹了口气，伸手揩去，又舔过指尖，“咸的。”他如是评价，“我还以为鹿妖的眼泪都像露水一样甜。”

“你打听哪来的志怪野传……”王杰希伸手捉住那根手指用舌头卷上，“让我也尝尝你的味道……”

于是叶修便欺上来吻他，吸吮那双柔软的唇瓣，轻叩那排贝齿，与那条舌头纠缠。手也没停下，继续在王杰希挺立的性器上揉捏，咕啾的水声在寂静的温泉边格外清晰，王杰希的耳尖开始烧得发烫，扭动着身体想要从石头上逃开。

叶修捞着他的腰把他重新放进温热的泉水中，伸手揉上了那个被水打湿的尾巴，掰开浑圆的两团软肉向更深处探去，直到指尖陷进了一处温热的软肉里。

他蘸着泉水绕着那处打转却不进去，惹得王杰希发出一声难耐的呻吟，“嗯……你……你多摸摸我……前面好难受……”他觉得自己脑子已经烧得一团浆糊，理智的弦早就绷断，那些淫词秽语趁着他不再清明的神智溜出嘴边。

于是叶修就空出一只手去照顾他的前面，没撸动几下就泄了精，落在水里像白色的烟，一晃就不见，王杰希仰起脖子发出高亢的呻吟，白色的灵气在周身流动，竟在头顶又生出两只鹿角，初春的鹿角还带着微微的绒毛，不似秋冬时的扎手，反倒有些可爱。

叶修收回手，就着上面的白浊继续欺负那处软肉，他伸进两根手指慢慢地旋转着，很快就摸到了那处，坏心眼地用指尖按压戳刺，逼出了怀中人更多的喘息和呻吟。

“啊……！那，那里……不行，你快拿出去……”

王杰希几乎把自己挂在叶修的臂弯里才不至于坐进水里，从那处传来的酥麻感沿着脊背传遍全身，像是被人抽去了骨头，扔进火里煅烧又泡进冰水里冷却，他几乎要被这样的情潮又逼出泪来。

叶修又加了一根手指，那处的穴肉被翻搅着，露出一点嫩红的软肉来，衬着前面缚着的白色小花更显得淫靡不堪。他把王杰希按在那块青石上，抬腰就撞了进去，那处比泉水还要温暖湿热，紧紧吸附着他的欲望，把它往更深处吞。

“啊，啊哈……嗯啊……”王杰希从喉咙里发出几声破碎的呻吟，叶修的那根东西太大，好像要把他从下面劈开。但又从交合处传来隐约的快感，那种被充满的感觉令他感到安全，像是终于在哪里找到了归宿。

于是他抬起腰迎合着叶修的冲撞，下身的性器又颤颤巍巍地抬起头，他伸手想要抚慰自己，但叶修从身后握住了他的手腕，强制他不能触碰自己。

王杰希被这种无法疏解的欲望逼出了眼泪，却不知自己这副模样在叶修看来有多么诱人，他伸手握住了王杰希头上的一双鹿角，强迫身下人抬起头，露出线条优美的脖颈。他继续着身下的冲撞，有泉水被绞进了两个人的交合处，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“让我看看你……”叶修就着这个姿势把人翻转过来，剧烈的摩擦带来的快感让王杰希只能抱着他的脖子挂在他身上，叶修俯下身吻去怀中人脸上的泪痕，他刚才把人欺负的紧，现在得见好就收。他把王杰希的背小心地放在青石上，对着那一处敏感的地方仔细研磨。

钝痛逐渐变为汹涌的情潮，王杰希双手抱着叶修坚实的后背，感受到手下的肌肉如流水般起伏。他只想依附其上，向他臣服。

终于在叶修再一次撞进他身体深处的时候王杰希忍不住又去了第二次，比原先稀薄些的精水尽数溅在两人小腹，紧缩的甬道也缠得叶修抵在那处温软湿润之处交了精华。他缓缓地从那处退出来，看白浊缓缓从泛着艳红的小口里涌出来，打湿了那朵小花，再缓缓地滴落水中，散成一片白色的影子。

王杰希靠在他肩头大声喘息着，把呼出的热气尽数喷在叶修颈窝里，刚高潮过的身体敏感，他伸手想要把那些还在流出身体的液体沾在指尖，却不小心碰到了自己的尾巴，于是他从喉咙里漏出一句呻吟，又瘫软在叶修怀里。

叶修看着怀中人的反应，好像发现了什么神奇的东西。于是伸手抚上自己颊边的金色鳞片，灵力流动着化为一条尾巴垂在身后，顶端生着赤色的长毛。他揪着自己的尾巴尖凑近那个被欺负紧的小穴，把尖端的毛塞了进去。

“啊……！”

王杰希被突然闯进身体里的物事吓了一跳，不同于那根坚硬的肉柱，柔软的毛发搔的里面又酥又痒，敏感的内壁好像有了意识一般主动收缩，把那根尾巴吞得更深。

叶修看着自己的尾巴尖沾了精液，把尖端的毛黏成了笔锋的形状，于是拉着它在王杰希体内描画，几次都擦过那个敏感的地方，看身下人因为巨大的空虚得不到满足而扭动着腰胯，一副挣扎煎熬的模样。

“想要什么就说出来。”他附身在王杰希耳边低语，热气钻入耳廓又激得他一阵颤抖。

“我，我……我要你进来……”王杰希的声音已经带上了哭腔，他不知道为什么自己会如此难受，就好像身体里缺了一个空洞，需要什么东西把它填满，他握着叶修那根又挺起来的物事凑近自己的后穴，想把它填进去。

见人难得坦诚，叶修也不再欺负王杰希，抽出自己的尾巴尖，重新把自己的欲望送进了这具身体，开始大开大合的冲撞，双手掐着身下人突出的胯骨。

“嗯，嗯啊……哈啊，哈啊……”

王杰希已经说不出一个字来，他的尾巴和耳朵随着叶修的每次撞击都会擦过背后的岩石，带来的情潮几乎要把他吞没，可是他还是努力保持清明，盯着叶修望过来的眼睛，那双如墨的双瞳里盛着自己的影子，只有自己的影子。

于是他只能伸手环着叶修的脖子，主动吻上叶修的嘴唇，与主动迎上来的舌头纠缠，他不在乎那个来追杀自己的人到底身在何处，在叶修身边总是让他感到安全，即使是怀着巨大的秘密也能够安稳地活着。

此时他并没意识到那个秘密和面前人的关联，只是凭着意识和叶修纠缠，想和他在一起，这一秒，下一秒，每一秒。

 

太阳缓缓沉入远处的暮云里，叶修抱着浑身酥软的人走出温泉，他们湿漉漉的黑发交缠在一起，可是他却不想把它们解开。动作轻柔地替王杰希穿好上衣，他有些哭笑不得地看着这具身体上被自己折腾出的痕迹，挠了挠脑袋；

龙类的性欲都很旺盛，他好像一不留神没注意克制自己的欲望，把这人从内到外吃了个干净。怀着愧疚之心，他低头吻上那双嘴唇，把灵力渡进王杰希的嘴里，一只手轻轻揉着他的腰。

“你接下来要去哪？”他问到。

“我还欠你茶钱和酒钱。”王杰希接上前言不搭后语的一句，看着面前眨着眼睛的男人，他忍不住勾起嘴角，“我说我要跟着你。”

叶修看着那双澄澈的褐色眼睛，也露出一个笑容。


End file.
